1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to systems and methods for monitoring electrical systems and classifying data readings observed in such systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing monitoring systems can be configured to detect specific events occurring in an electrical system, such as voltage sags or spikes, undesirable harmonic content, outages, or other issues, and to preserve data recorded before, during, and after the event. Such systems may be configured to detect events that fall outside of user-defined setpoints. Yet such manually-defined setpoints are often cumbersome and inaccurate, in that measurements at different points in an electrical system may have different expected values during different application and operational cycles. For much the same reason, attempts to automatically adjust setpoints also have drawbacks, in that setpoints (whether automated or not) merely indicate when a reading exceeds the setpoint, and fail to take into account the context of a set of readings (i.e., a potential event or series of events) as a whole.